


Ezekiel Jones, +1

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Case Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Depois de ser descoberto por um guarda, Jake precisa fingir estar namorando Ezekiel.





	Ezekiel Jones, +1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ezekiel Jones, +1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383933) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



De todos os lugares onde poderiam ser pegos, um encontro internacional nos melhores ladrões do mundo provavelmente estava no top dez dos mais perigosos.

“Eu disse, quem são vocês?” o guarda disse, arma firmemente apontada para eles.

“Uh, nós somos bibliotecários,” Jake tentou.

O guarda foi pego de surpresa por um momento, mas rapidamente ergueu sua arma novamente. “Vou dar uma última chance, quem são vocês e o que estão fazendo aqui?”

Eles precisavam improvisar, e rápido.

“Eu sou Ezekiel Jones, ladrão de renome mundial. Presumi que meu convite foi perdido no correio, mas está tudo bem, perdoo vocês dessa vez.”

O guarda moveu sua arma, apontando-a para o centro do peito de Jake. “Isso explica um de vocês, agora quem é você?” ele perguntou para Jake.

Havia um milhão de coisas que eles poderiam ter dito, mas pensar rápido nem sempre vinha com as melhores ideias.

“Meu namorado, é claro,” Ezekiel disse, antes que Jake disse a chance de abrir a boca. “Sabe como é, ele não me deixaria vir sozinho.”

O guarda baixou a arma, não plenamente convencido. “Vou ter que verificar sua identidade, sr. Jones. Vocês dois, esperem aqui.”

Assim que a suas costas estavam viradas, Jake perguntou silenciosamente para Ezekiel, irritado, ‘O que diabos foi isso?’.

“Eu não sabia o que dizer,” ele suspirou em resposta.

Jake rosnou, essa seria uma noite longa.

\---

“Para de flertar,” Jake reclamou, seus braços cruzados, usando cada centímetro do seu corpo para mostrar que preferiria estar em qualquer outro lugar.

“Com ciúme?” Ezekiel disse de volta, ambos falando baixo o bastante para os outros não poderem ouvir.

“Eu deveria ser o seu namorado, não posso deixar você flertar com todo mundo que passa pela gente sem dizer nada.”

“Eu sabia que você era do tipo ciumento!”

“Eu não estou com ciúme!” Jake disse aquela parte mais alto do que pretendia, e algumas cabeças se viraram na direção deles. Ele baixou a voz de novo. “Só estou tentando não arruinar o nosso disfarce antes de encontrarmos o medalhão.”

“Bem, querido, acho que você vai ter que punir quando a gente voltar para casa,” ele disse, tom propositalmente alto, claramente flertando.

Jake corou, virando o rosto. “Dá para parar?” ele sussurrou.

“Por que você não me obriga?”

Às vezes a melhor defesa era um bom ataque. “Se você não parar com isso agora, talvez eu aceite o que está oferecendo.”

Isso calou Ezekiel, ao menos por um tempo.

\---

“A porta no final do corredor, tenho certeza,” Ezekiel disse. Ele praticamente podia sentir o medalhão.

“Só se apressa, alguém pode chegar a qualquer momento,” Jake disse.

“Estou indo, só preciso--”

“Guarda!” Jake avisou, se preparando para lutar com ele.

Ezekiel tinha uma ideia melhor. Ou, bem, ao menos uma ideia.

Ele empurrou Jake contra a parede, e antes que Jake pudesse perguntar porque, ele o beijou, ao menos tão bem quanto podia com Jake ainda tentando falar contra a sua boca.

“O que você está fazendo?” Jake conseguiu perguntar, empurrando Ezekiel de leve.

“Distraindo o guarda,” Ezekiel disse, e então foi para outro beijo.

Alguns momentos se passaram antes de Jake o empurrar de novo. “Mas o guarda já passou,” ele disse.

“E daí?” Ezekiel disse, e então o beijou de novo.

Jake relutantemente o empurrou de novo. “O medalhão.”

“Oh, é.” Ezekiel o beijou uma última vez, e então se afastou, se virando para o fim do corredor.

Jake o puxou pelo pulso. “Nós vamos falar sobre isso quando voltarmos para a biblioteca.”

“Oh,” Ezekiel disse, soando quase assustado. “Não quis--”

Jake fechou a distância entre eles e lhe deu um selinho. “Medalhão primeiro, conversa depois.”

Ezekiel sorriu. “Tudo bem! Agora, vamos roubar aquele medalhão.”


End file.
